Team Shadow
by Kairauchiha
Summary: I and my best friend has written it. We have written Naruto with different characters, with different jutsus and with more exciting missions and a flirty sensei.Anybody who does not know about Naruto can also read it easily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto except the characters I made. Enjoy the story

* * *

Team ShadowEpisode 

1: Danger! Graduation Test

" Tomorrow is your graduation test of Bunshin no jutsu (Clone jutsu). So, prepare well and good luck," declared Iruka Sensei. "No!" shouted Naruto and his best friend Kane.

"Why sensei, this technique," cried Kane.

"I am surely gonna fail," cried Naruto.

"This two will never learn," sighed the chocolate coloured hair teen, Kiara

_----Kaira's POV----_

Bunshin no jutsu (clone jutsu) is a basic technique that is known by all genin ninjas except Naruto and Kane. They are the most mischievous students of Leaf village ninja academy or the whole world. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself and my best friend Kiara. I am Kaira Uchiha and I am an antisocial type of girl but I like to help everybody and should not praise myself but I am one of the top students of the academy. My best friend is Kiara Hyuga. She is just opposite to me but she likes to help everybody. She is a social type of girl and she is one of the naughtiest students in the academy next to Kane and Naruto.

****

"So, Kaira are you nervous," asked her best friend.

"Not at all," answered the navy haired teen.

"I wonder how your are so confident."

"Now don't think of me. You have to practice to pass the exam or else you will not become a genin. All right."

"But I don't want to practice. Is there is no easy way?"

"Today I will make the dinner and you and Kane will practice until you are perfectionist in it. Now will you two walk fast or I will drag you two home."

"Now you are talking like my mother"

Everyone laughed as I blushed a little.

****

_==AT THE EXAMINATION HALL==_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called the head sensei.

"Good Luck Naruto," Hinata cheered softly by joining and bending her little finger.

_----Kiara's POV----_

Hinata Hyuga, a shy type of girl and my cousin. I don' t why she always stare at Naruto. My best friend told me that she has a big crush on Naruto. But I don't believe that.

"Shadow clone," said Naruto as he joint his two fingers and pressed the other two and the thumb inside.

"A frail clone and a sleeping clone. O.K. D-. Hopefully you passed," said the head sensei with anger and frustration.

"What happened Naruto? Did you passes or not," everybody asked as he came out.

" I PASSED! BELIEVE IT! " he replied cheerfully.

"Tachibana Kane," called the head sensei.

"Good luck, Kane" Kaira and I cheered.

"Shadow clone," said he as he posed like Naruto.

"A good clone and a sleeping clone. Hopefully better than Naruto. O.K. you passed.

"Did you pass!" Kaira and I asked.

"I stood second. But from the last," he said with a little smile.

"That means I am the dead last. Oh no!" cried Naruto.

Everybody laughed at Naruto's behaviour as Kaira giggled a bit.

"This time exam is so easy," said Kaira.

"Uchiha Kaira," called the head sensei.

"BEST OF LUCK, KAIRA!" I cheered for my best friend.

"Shadow clone," said Kaira as she made ten perfect duplicates.

"O.K. very good. You got A+," praised the head sensei.

"Whatever," Kaira replied.

"Next, Hyuga Kiara," called the head sensei.

"Shadow clone," said I.

"Ahhhh! You filled the whole rooms with your clones. Can you please stop this?" shouted the head sensei.

"Oh sorry! I used too much chakra in this jutsu."

"Whatever you have passed with A. O.K"

"COOL!" Kiara exclaimed.

After some time the exam was over and everybody passed including Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: **Please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lets start the next chapter.**

* * *

Episode2: Team Selection

==Next Day At Kaira's House==

"Wake up!" Kaira ordered.

"Five minutes more mom," replied Kane.

"I am not your mom! Now wake up!" Kaira shouted as he kicked Kane.

"What happened," Kiara said and waked up by hearing the noise.

"You don't want to go to academy or not. Today is the team selection. And Kane make the breakfast," shouted Kaira.

"O.K. Don't shout. I can hear," Kane said as he went to the kitchen.

"Where from the burning smell is coming," asked Kiara.

"I think from the kitchen," replied Kaira.

"Our breakfast!" cried the two best friends.

"Kane! What you have done!" shouted Kaira as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Sorry!" apologized Kane.

"Now move from here," said Kaira.

"Oh! When will I get my breakfast? I AM VERY HUNGRY!" complained Kane.

"Its all your fault and your are complaining. You don't know how to cook then why you try to," said Kiara.

"Like you know everything," quarreled Kane.

" Now will you two stop quarreling like babies," shouted Kaira.

===In The Kitchen===

----Kaira's POV----

What should I make for them let me think. Let me make some normal breakfast of eggs, bread and milk. How should I make the egg? O.K. let me check the cookbook. First put the bread in the toaster and press the switch. Then break the egg and mix the egg with… Oh! Where was I reading? Found it. And mix the egg with jam and butter! What type of recipe it is? Now put the mixture in a pan and heat it for 10 minutes. What from the smell of burning is coming? Ahh! I have forgot to take out the bread. Oh no! The center of the bread has burnt. What should I do? Idea! Let me take out the burnt portion of the bread. I think the egg is ready. Now let me give the breakfast to them. They sure will be very hungry.

-----Normal POV----

"Here is your breakfast," said Kaira.

"What type of breakfast is it," asked Kane.

"This is a special recipe from the book Kiara brought," answered Kaira.

"But some of the pages were lost. Whatever let eat the break fast or we will starve," said the chocolate coloured hair girl.

"That's why it written to mix egg wit jam and butter," thought Kaira.

"Yuk! The taste is terrible. What you have mix with the egg," complained Kiara.

"With jam and butter," said Kaira.

"What!" shouted the two ninjas.

"I am sorry," apologized Kaira.

"Kane I can see you through the bread," joked Kiara.

"I too," joined Kane.

"The middle of the bread had burnt. So, I took it out," said Kaira in a low tone.

"What a terrible taste," the two kids said as they spit out the milk over Kaira.

"What is this? I am making breakfast for you and this reward you are giving," shouted Kaira.

"I am sorry," said Kiara.

"I too. The expiry date of the milk is 19th August 1690," said Kane.

"What! Who had kept that in the fridge," said Kaira.

"I have brought it from an antic seller. He told me that it was used by a great king," said her best friend.

"The seller looted you. In earlier times milk were not kept in cartons," said the Uchiha.

"Man! Why everyone always loots me. Last week a jeweler also looted me," said Kiara sadly.

Everyone laughed and as always, Kaira giggled a little.

****

===In The Academy===

"Today the teams will be selected. So, everybody is present," declared Iruka sensei.

"Yes! Shouted the students.

"O.K. then team no 5: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata," declared Iruka.

"I think Hinata is very sad for not being in Naruto's team," Kaira said as she knocked her best friend with her elbow.

----Kiara's POV----

I had already introduced my cousin. Now, let me introduce the other members of her team. Aburame Shino: I don't know much about him. As much I can tell is that he is a part of the Aburame clan. A weird thing about him he cares for bugs! Really how can anyone care for those ugly things? Next is Inuzuka Kiba: He is as mischievous as Kane but a little less. He is a type of beast boy. He has a pet dog named Akamaru who always stays with him, in the academy also.

"Next team no 6: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji," announced Iruka sensei.

"No! Why! Why! Every times it happens with me only!" cried Kane.

"Why? What happened, Kane?" asked Kiara.

"Kiara, you forgot about Ino," said Kaira.

"Oh! I now remembered," said Kiara.

----Kaira's POV----

Now a little intro about this team. First Yamanaka Ino: She seems to be rather selfish and self-aboarded. But I think she has an inner kindness and loyalty. And it seems to be Kane had a crush on her and now he is going to cry the whole night, as he is not in his team. Second Nara Shikamaru: He is the laziest Genin in the Academy. He lives in a carefree life and boring sort of person. The most common phase heard by him –"How troublesome". He is just like an old man who likes to play chess, taking life at a very slow pace. And Akimichi Chouji: He belongs to the Akimichi clan. He is often seen eating or hungry.

"Next team no 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura And Uchiha Sasuke," Announced Iruka sensei.

"Yes!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto! Just don't get in my way," warned Sasuke.

----Kane's POV----

Oh! I am very sad neither Yamanaka Ino nor my best friend is in my team. Uzumaki Naruto: As Kaira said he is the naughtiest Genin in the academy. He is a care free and funny sort of a boy and as I told he is my bestest friend in the Academy and in the whole world. And a secret about him is he has a crush on Sakura. I think he is very happy for being in her team. Haruno Sakura: She is a very good student and a chakra-molder. She is very determined and never runs away. She can produce monstrous strength when angry on Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke: The most talented rookie of this year at the ninja academy. He seems cool and collected. He is an excellent taijutsu user. And almost every girl of the academy is fond of him. I am almost jealous of him but one day I will beat him.

"Last team No 8: Uchiha Kaira, Hyuga Kiara and Tachibana Kane," declared the sensei.

"COOOOL!" exclaimed Kiara.

"Whatever. At least I am not in the team of my brother," sighed Kaira.

"Why sensei? I don't want to be in this team. What is the reason behind putting me in this team," cried Kane.

"The reason is very simple. We tried to balance the team. Kaira is one of the top grade students. Kiara is an average grade student and you Kane, you are dead last.

"What! Dead last! What do you mean," shouted Kane.

"Anyways! Let me introduce you all to your Jounin teachers," said Iruka sensei as he took out a list.

"What we will be taught," asked Kiara.

"You will be given missions of different ranks. Mission B or C for genins. Mission C or B r or Chunins and mission A for Jounins. You senseies will help you to complete the missions and will give you training," explained Iruka sensei.

"And I thought being a ninja is fun," said Naruto.

"Me too," sighed Kane.

"Team No 5: Yuhi Kurenai. Team No 6: Asuma Sarutobi. Team No 7: Hatake Kakashi. Team No 8: Hiwatari Kai. Tomorrow you will meet your senseies," declared Iruka sensei.

===At The Road===

"Do you think our Jounin will be strict?" asked Kaira.

"I wish not. Team 5 is so lucky," said Kane dreamily.

"Why?" asked Kaira and Kiara.

"Because they are getting a cute female sensei," said Kane.

"Just shut up Kane!" shouted Kiara.

"Hopefully he will be strong," said Kaira.

"Yes he will be. I have heard he is one of the strongest Jounins in the Konoha," said Kiara.

"Now lets go home and sleep. We have to wake up early. Tomorrow is a very special day," said Kaira.

"I wish I will soon develop Mangekyo Sharingan to kill my big brother, Itachi," thought Kaira.

* * *

**A/N:** Please reveiw.


End file.
